Yarne
Yarne is a character in Fire Emblem Awakening AU. Backstory lost both parents at a young age, his dad promised he’d be right back right before he died, joined Lucina’s fight out of self-preservation (so he says), Yarne was born to Panne and Gaius on Endnaga 14 2615. Personality Sleeping hcs: nightmares, stays up reading to deal with insomnia, Wants Strengths: modest when he does well in battle, typically humble, Weaknesses: very cowardly, timid, excessively anxious, loudest person of the army, nervous wreck, has frequent PANIC BLACKOUTS?!?, Psych: Really afraid of ghosts, spiders, feels people only pay attention to him to lecture him, upset/angry when called useless, tries to find safety, puts his heart into battle, dork, socially awkward, no idea how to approach people in a non-war setting or with people he doesn’t know, thinks he’s a lost cause, uptight, chatters the most, Interests: Immense pride in taguel heritage, but also burdened by “Last Taguel” status in future, Likes: loves cute things, actually likes bathing (it relaxes him), looks forward to time not battling, Dislikes: hates bullies, hates fighting but still wants to fight with his friends, doesn’t like training with weapons, tired of feeling pathetic, doesn’t like being the center of attention, Favs: Death Quote: Relations Panne: got her lack of trust, Gaius: got his fondness for sweets (mostly for memories with dad) + preference for stealth/sneaking + forging skills + expecting the worse, Lucina: guiltily relieved by her declaring to protect him, tends to open up to her, feels bad that he accepted her being his “baby sitter”, then appalled that she feels guilty whenever he gets hurt, thinks she’s too kind, wants to protect her sometimes at least, horrified when she gets badly hurt on his account, then sees the ridiculousness of the two of them fighting about who protects who, Owain: expects his theatrics, really caught off-guard when he tones it down, Inigo: jokingly called him “Captain of the Yarnesguard”, Brady: usually convinced to fight harder by him since Brady would give anything to fight like Yarne could, sort of seeks his opinion, stressed by him, Kjelle: very intimidated by, interested in her armor, in awe of her strength, gets suddenly appointed her student, exasperated by her constant never letting up, afraid to get in her way, Cynthia: kind of surprised/touched that says he’s fine the way he is, feels safe with her since he knows “defending the weak” is her thing, been sorta promoted to being “her faithful ward”, admires her, Severa: very intimidated by her harsh but logical criticism, has gotten used to her lecturing him about something he’s done wrong, gets riled up by her saying he’s a “nominal” part of the army, terrified of her, doesn’t get why she fixates on him, feels very guilty when she finally tells him why (he has way more potential in fighting than she ever will and he wastes it), then promises her that he’ll work harder to live up to his potential, Gerome: sort of sees him as an older brother, Marc: surprised by how constantly cheery he is, jealous of his carefree nature and how he gets along with everybody, touched that he’d offer to fight alongside him and watch his back, gratified that he understands his anxiety, starts to try to socialize more by emulating Marc a bit more, OMFG THEY BECOME BFFS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Morgan: she’s a goddamn invasive douchebag to him, does not want her yanking his ears, asks her if she’s just trolling him, Laurent: seems to fear his reprimands (so Laurent gets the lies to escape from battle), flustered by his unfazed calling outs, upset/defensive when Laurent expresses disappointment in him for this, gets defensive in general when Laurent calls him out (Laurent doesn’t know what it’s like to be Yarne), taken aback when Laurent said he intentionally tried to make him mad so he could he’d go to battle to prove a point, Noire: feels a kinship with over shared timidness/anxiousness, feels good when he manages to get praise from him, can trust her to hide him, usually gets her treats as thanks for helping him out, gets motivated to fight by her fighting through her terror, Nah: very jealous of her being a dragon, gets really self-pitying around her, opens up to her how his hatred of battle grows more intense around her, gets angry when she gets frustrated with his assertion that his anxiety can’t just go away and he just needs to “grow a spine”, blows up at her that she doesn’t know what it’s like to be the last of your entire species, does feel bad about barking at her tho, surprised that she ends up needing his help later when she nearly gets kidnapped, fiercely protects her, tells her it’s okay to be scared sometimes, Aunt Cherche: Uncle Virion: Uncle Libra: Skills Taguel class (can become Thief or Barbarian or Myrmidon) PS: Endangered: when HP is less than full, gets +30 dodge, when less than 1/2 boosts to +40 dodge CHQ "No, YOU go extinct!" "Don't mess with a bunny!" "I'm gonna end you!" "I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" Great hit-and-run, jumps so high, apparently keeps track of all the medicine, great fighting instincts (when not paralyzed with terror/anxiety), Plans Partial fusion with Ignatius Epilogue: Category:Work: FE 13 AU Category:Canon Characters